1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a composite front suspension control arm shaft for motor vehicles and to a composite front suspension control arm shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
For increasing the productivity of automobile manufacture, there is a general desire for the manufacture of motor vehicle components which is as economical and efficient as possible, while simultaneously increasing the quality of the products. These demands are also made of composite front suspension control arm shafts, wherein the advantages of a simple construction are to be combined with a low weight per volume and good kinematic properties.